


Clarity

by alreadyclaimednamefk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson and his thoughts, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Narcissism, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Stackson One-Sided, masturbating in front of a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyclaimednamefk/pseuds/alreadyclaimednamefk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is having thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've Got a Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827234) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



> I don’t know what the hell this is lol. I jumped from past to present and back again like 50 times, I just wanted to try my hand at this because the idea of Jackson and Stiles is just so painful I like them two together in my head. Let me know what you think and how can I improve if you have any tips! Also I’m terrible at writing sex I am willing to outsource the sexy time, if anyone want's to do that for me.
> 
> Clearly I own no rights to the name Jackson Whittemore or Stiles Stilinski, they are property of MTV and all that other junk.
> 
> This was based on

Jackson Whittemore is straight. That’s 1000% fact. He has a girlfriend, he loves his girl friend. But Jackson has be having… thoughts? Thoughts about a particular boy. A boy who he will not call by name, not ever. When the thoughts started he turned to his best friend Danny, the loveable Danny, everybody loves Danny. He turned to Danny and tell him of his thoughts, and how he wanted to see if it was for all boys or only this one boy. He was sure to let Danny, the loveable Danny, know that he wasn’t said boy. Jackson didn’t turn to Danny, the loveable Danny, because Danny was gay, but because Danny was his best friend, his bro, and bros do these type of things all the time right…and also because Danny totally used to have a thing for him and he was fine with it a nice boost to his ego, because Jackson is everyone’s type after all.

He kissed Danny, Danny kissed back, but nothing. Nothing happened! There were no feelings. If Jackson’s gonna be honest with himself, he was actually relieved when there was no feelings. Nothing churning in the pit of his stomach, he heart skipped no beats, he wasn’t even at a lost for words, he Danny didn't even blush. Danny smiled and gave Jackson an, “Oh well, I tried” looked. What was it about this boy? This weird, lean, long fingered, kissable lips, amber eyed, beauty marked, ADD/ADHD who cares having ass boy. He might never know, it’s best if he keeps his distance, and exchange those awkward feelings with something else.

That night while Jackson was home alone. No adoptive parents, no Lydia, no Danny, just Jackson and his teen hormones. The thoughts came, he’s not saying he hates them, but he would never admit to liking or enjoying them. On that night, when standing naked fully erect in front of a floor length mirror masturbating did nothing for him. He decide to lay in his bed. Moaning softly as he imagine those long fingers caressing his body, he’s worked hard on it why shouldn’t it be worshiped. He thought of those lips, yes those lips, placing sloppy wet frantic kisses here and there trailing down to his...

He could go on for hours being distracted by those lips, those fingers, those hands, that body he peeked at in the showers; he thought about what he could do to him, and what Stilinski could do to him. Just as the thought of him could get him horny, the same can be said for finishing him off. He thrust into his wet fist, biting down on his forearm too scared of what words would betray him when he reaches his moment clarity. Hmm clarity, can he really think clearly when he’s done? He released his forearm from his mouth to experiment with a “stranger” before his “clarity”. He arched his back as the new sensation of a hand he’s not familiar with takes control. With his eyes shut tight and his brow heavy with sweat, he’s there. Clarity. “Stiiiiiles," he called out. Erupting hot thick strips wildly into his strange fist spurting onto his chest and face. While lying sweaty, sticky, and naked huffing and puffing he reached his clarity. "Fuck." He knew what he needed to know. but no one else did. This was gonna be a long nite.


End file.
